Fort comme quatre hommes
by Miliune
Summary: Harry est coincé mais Ron a un super sort pour le sortir de là. Un sort qui le rendra fort comme quatre homme. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

BONSOIR LE MONDE !

Bon je fais encore une petie pause pour poster une toute petite histoire qui sera en trois chapitre. Une fois n'est pas coutume c'est un Drarry.

Donc relation entre homme, notre Harry Potter international et notre torride Draco Malfoy.

Rating M et disclaimer habituel, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling...

Bonne lecture les agneaux.

 **FORKOMKATROM**

.

.

Ça aurait pu être des vacances formidables… Ou du moins, des vacances normales. Mais il fallait croire que sa chance était relative. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il prenne ce couloir ? Pourquoi avait-il décidé de faire un détour ? Ah, oui… Pour éviter Ginny Weasley.

\- Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Tu vois bien que non, Ron…

Dans sa précipitation à fuir des problèmes qu'il voulait éviter, il avait foncé droit sur une armure. Il se retrouvait à présent au sol, écrasé par le poids d'un corps de métal. Peut-être qu'il était temps de revoir les priorités de sa vie. Se laisser mourir définitivement ici, incruster son squelette dans une des armures de Poudlard et hanter les lieux en radotant sur la façon dont il avait mis fin à la vie de Voldemort... Ça semblait être un bon plan. De cette manière, il n'aurait pas à affronter le monde, ni…Ses sentiments.

Ses pensées se déchirèrent lentement quand il vit Ron sortir sa baguette.

\- T'inquiètes vieux, je vais t'aider.

\- Ron, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas lancer de sort sur les armures...

\- Je le sais, c'est sur toi que je vais lancer le sort. Pour que tu puisses la dégager.

\- Oh, c'est une brillante idée, dit-il en soupirant. J'ai hâte de voir quel sort formi…

\- FORKOMKATROM !

Harry sentit un picotement agréable parcourir tout son corps. Il appuya sur l'armure et celle-ci glissa sur le côté comme une plume. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il se releva d'un bond, se sentant envahi d'une force nouvelle. Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Incroyable, Ron ! D'où sort ce sort ?

\- Et bien, c'est Fred et George qui me l'ont appris… Il est encore en bêta test et…

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus, il était en train de remettre la lourde armure à sa place. Il avait l'impression que le monde n'attendait que lui. Son cerveau bouillonnait _;_ tout était clair.

\- Ron ! Tu es un génie, vraiment ! Tu sais, j'en ai douté durant un long moment... Un très long moment même !

Ron se décomposa. Les cheveux d'Harry étaient devenus encore plus ébouriffés, comme chargés d'électricité statique, et son sourire s'agrandissait encore plus.

\- Harry ?

\- Tu sais, quand tu m'as lâchement laissé tomber après que mon nom soit sorti de la coupe de feu !? Je te le dis franchement, j'ai trouvé que tu te comportais comme un sacré connard !

Il parlait sans méchanceté, le sourire aux lèvres, mais le pauvre Ron grimaça violemment face aux mots de son meilleur ami qui ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec lui.

\- Alors que j'avais dit que j'y étais pour rien. Franchement, est-ce que je t'avais déjà menti ? Et puis quand tu nous as encore laissés tomber, Hermione et moi, là aussi mec… Tu m'as tellement déçu. Et les trucs que t'as dits, c'était vraiment horrible et méchant ! Mais tu pensais qu'à Hermione et tout...

Ron vira au vert, au bleu, au rouge et au mauve. Il n'arrivait pas à suivre un traître mot de ce que disait Harry, mais ce n'était pas beau à entendre.

\- Mais ça va, maintenant ! Je t'ai pardonné et là tu viens de m'aider avec brio. Je revois mon jugement mec : sans rancune, on reste potes. D'ailleurs, vu qu'on est en pleine confidence, il serait peut-être temps que je fasse amende honorable aussi.

Ron secoua vivement la tête.

\- Mec… C'est pas la peine.

\- Si, si, si j'insiste. Tu sais pourquoi on est passés par là ?

Ron ne savait pas mais il ne voulait pas savoir non plus. Il n'était curieux de rien à cet instant.

\- C'était pour éviter ta sœur. Sans offense, Ron, Ginny est jolie comme un cœur et mon cœur a battu pour elle sans problème. Mais faut voir les choses en face : je me tape un sacré complexe d'Oedipe, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis, on s'est mis ensemble au mauvais moment de notre vie. La guerre, les morts, tout ça ! Est-ce vraiment un moment pour se mettre en couple ? La vérité, c'est que j'avais peur de mourir pucea…

Ron se jeta sur Harry et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

\- STOP ! Harry, quoique tu allais dire, je ne veux pas l'entendre ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais tu vas clairement mal. Alors on va se rendre à l'infirmerie et…

\- A l'infirmerie ?! Oh non, Ron, je t'assure : je me sens parfaitement bien ! Je me sens… Comme un lion ! C'est ça ! Je crois que j'ai trop tardé à tout dévoiler.

Et c'était vrai, Harry se sentait merveilleusement bien. Fort, brave et courageux. Il se sentait téméraire et prêt à braver les tempêtes pour affronter ses peurs.

\- Je vais le faire, Ron !

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? dit-il incertain de vouloir vraiment savoir.

\- ROMPRE AVEC TA SŒUR !

Ron glapit de terreur. Mais pas parce qu'Harry était fou, parce qu'il était déjà triste pour lui, vu ce qu'il se passerait sûrement ensuite. Mais c'était trop tard : Harry était reparti en courant, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, sa cravate encore plus mal attachée qu'avant, son pantalon trop grand qui descendait sur ses hanches de façon débraillée. Il avait l'air sauvage, prêt à faire des choses sauvages. Ron ne voyait plus qu'une seule solution : convoquer Hermione et ses frères. Parce qu'il était sûr que quelque chose clochait.

.

 **GRYFFONDOR CŒUR COURAGE**

 **.**

Harry traversa les couloirs à la vitesse de la lumière. Agile comme félin, un sourire carnassier dévoilant ses dents et des canines un tout petit peu plus longues qu'avant, ses cheveux ébouriffant son visage. Il dérapa comme un pro dans un virage et quand les portes de la grande salle se montrèrent, son sourire se fit encore plus grand.

Il ouvrit les portes en grand et sans prendre le temps de faire attention aux regards étranges que l'entièreté de la salle lui lançait, il marcha comme un roi déterminé vers la table des Gryffondor.

\- Ginny Weasley, j'aimerais que l'on discute !

Sa voix avait peut-être été tonitruante. Il n'en savait rien et il s'en fichait, à vrai dire. Ginny se leva en souriant et il lui sembla que toute la table avait un sourire aux lèvres. Étaient-ils tous heureux de savoir qu'il allait rompre ? Harry ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça.

\- Veux-tu qu'on parle ici, Harry ? Ou en privé ?

\- Peu importe, ça ne prendra pas trop de temps ! Qu'est ce qui te convient le mieux !?

La jeune fille gloussa et ça aurait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille d'Harry d'être un peu plus diplomate. Mais il n'en fit rien, restant planté devant elle, les poings sur les hanches. C'était peut-être son sourire trop grand qui les mettait tous dans l'erreur.

\- Tu peux me le dire ici… Je pense.

\- Comme tu voudras, Ginny !

La jeune fille fit un clin d'œil à ses amies qui gloussaient comme des dindes bruyantes un jour de Thanksgiving. Harry toussa.

\- Ginny, j'aimerais qu'on se sépare !

\- Oh oui, Harry, moi je veux t'épou…. QUOI ?!

\- QUOI ?! Répéta Harry.

Les cheveux de Ginny semblèrent s'animer de la même électricité qu'Harry. Par instinct, Harry protégea son entrejambe. Puis une claque plutôt violente atterrit sur son visage. Harry avait toujours un immense sourire, parce qu'il n'avait rien senti. La rousse le bouscula et partit en courant. Deux autres filles se levèrent et le giflèrent aussi puis un sort de chauve-furie attaqua sa tête, mais les animaux grillèrent dès qu'ils touchèrent ses cheveux.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et leva la tête, les joues brûlantes, les lunettes cassées mais son sourire carnassier toujours présent.

\- Voilà une très bonne chose de faite !

Harry s'empara d'un scone et le mâchouilla en faisant un tour de la grande salle du regard. Il sentait qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à rectifier.

\- Harry ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris !?

C'était Hermione Granger qui le regardait, horrifiée, et de nouveau la brume de son cerveau s'évapora. Harry prit sa main et entoura la taille de la jeune fille et, devant toute la salle ébahie, l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il se détacha d'elle.

\- Hermione ! T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais la meilleure personne de ce monde ? Non ? Alors je te le dis ! Ne laisse jamais personne te faire croire que tu ne vaux rien ! Tu es la plus brillante, la plus cool, la plus chouette sorcière que je connaisse ! Même si tes manières de miss-je-sais-tout étaient vraiment chiantes à supporter et ton coté « je te l'avais dit » était vraiment insupportable par moments, je me rends compte que sans toi, je serais sûrement mort plusieurs fois. Ah, ça fait du bien de le dire !

Il se détourna d'elle et commença sa ronde de la vérité.

\- Neville, mec, merci mille fois d'avoir éradiqué ce serpent pour moi ! Crois-le ou non, j'aurais eu pitié de lui, parce que tu sais, en vrai, les serpents je les aime bien !

Neville bafouilla bêtement.

\- Seamus, t'as été un véritable petit enculé de pas me croire mais ça va je te pardonne. Par contre… La prochaine fois que tu te fais littéralement enculer par Dean, jetez un sort de silence, par pitié !

Seamus devint plus rouge que le cul d'un babouin et Neville ajouta un « ouais les mecs, ça serait cool, vraiment. ».

\- Luna, ma Luna. T'ai-je dit que j'adorais tes boucles d'oreilles et tes lunettes de toutes les couleurs ?Je suis accro aux recettes de cuisine qui sont publiées dans le chicaneur et franchement, les sombrals, c'était une idée parfaite !

\- Oh, je te remercie beaucoup Harry ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Harry marcha vers la table des professeurs et tous se rétractèrent comme des anémones de mer prises en flagrant délit de danse chaloupée dans les courants marins.

\- Directrice McGonagall, je vous aime énormément, je vous admire beaucoup aussi. Vous avez toujours pensé que j'étais un attrapeur hors-pair mais il faut que je vous le dise parce que ça me pèse sur le cœur depuis le début : j'ai toujours détesté ça ! Je voulais être batteur ! J'aimerais que vous en teniez compte pour les prochains prodiges que vous dénicherez !

La vieille femme remit correctement ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Et bien, Potter, si je l'avais su, je vous aurais laissé choisir votre poste.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je me suis bien amusé quand même !

Harry sourit et se tourna vers Hagrid.

\- Hagrid, savez-vous que vous êtes celui que je préfère parmi tous ? Ce n'était pas contre vous si j'ai abandonné les cours de soin aux créatures magiques, mais vraiment ! J'en avais vu assez. Une licorne morte, des centaures violents, un chien à trois têtes, un magyar à pointe tueur, un basilic, une araignée géante… Je comprends que vous les aimiez énormément mais, malgré tout l'amour que je vous porte, Hagrid, trop c'est trop !

Hagrid épongea une larme au coin de son œil.

\- Oui, je comprends, Harry.

Harry sourit, satisfait, et marcha droit sur Rogue. Son sourire s'effaçait pour devenir un visage refroidi par la colère. Rogue resta totalement impassible, ennuyé par ce nouveau Potter. Il réfléchissait déjà à une réplique cinglante pour envoyer paître le Gryffondor.

\- Je vous déteste ! Je vous déteste de tout mon être mais ça, vous le savez et vous partagez mes sentiments. Donc je vais faire court : ce n'est pas parce que mon père a été une enflure durant son enfance que je le suis aussi. Vous n'avez pas une seule fois remis votre comportement en question, vous ne vous êtes même pas demandé pourquoi ma mère, cette femme formidable, vous avait friendzoné. Que vous me détestiez parce que je suis le fils de mon père passe encore. Mais qu'a fait Neville pour mériter tant de haine ?! Qu'a fait Hermione, à part être intelligente, pour que vous soyez aussi déméritant à son propos ? Est-ce que parce qu'elle ressemble à ma mère !? Il est temps de cesser de vivre dans le passé, professeur Rogue. Je vous estime pour ce que vous avez fait et que j'ai mis longtemps à comprendre mais RIEN, vous m'entendez, RIEN ne justifie votre comportement affreux envers tous les élèves de Gryffondor. Ils ne sont pas TOUS James Potter ou Sirius Black et juste pour que vous le compreniez bien, je vais prendre sur moi et vous rappeler qu'ils sont morts ! Et que vous êtes en vie !

Rogue ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit de nouveau. Tourna la tête vers les autres professeurs qui le regardaient, la mine sombre. Puis le professeur baissa piteusement la tête.

\- Vous avez raison. Pardonnez-moi. Mais rien ne me fera penser que vous n'êtes pas le portrait craché de votre père.

\- Ah oui ? Je sais faire une potion de Felix Felicis et j'ai enfin réussi à être un animagus… Alors, auquel de mes parents je ressemble le plus ?

Rogue n'avait plus rien à répondre. Harry leva le nez, satisfait, quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

\- Hum, hum… Vous m'avez oublié, mon petit Harry, il me semble.

Harry se tourna vers Slughorn et leva un sourcil.

\- Non… Je n'ai juste rien à vous dire.

Il bondit de l'estrade et refit le tour des tables. Tous semblaient ployer sous le futur jugement dernier, l'échine courbée face au regard scrutateur d'Harry Potter qui avait de plus en plus l'air d'un lion sorti d'une cage. Tous sauf quelques irréductibles Serpentard. Harry se dirigea rapidement vers eux.

Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini lui lancèrent un regard noir tandis que Gregory Goyle continuait à jouer avec sa nourriture, les yeux baissés.

\- Zabini.

\- Potter.

Aucun mot de plus ne fut échangé et les deux garçons parurent satisfaits. Harry darda un regard intense sur Pansy Parkinson et son sourire revint immédiatement. La jeune fille tressaillit mais continua à le regarder avec méchanceté.

\- Parkinson... J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu aies trouvé le culot de revenir après ta folle idée de vouloir me vendre. Tu aurais dû savoir en bonne Serpentard que c'était parfaitement inutile d'ouvrir la bouche à ce moment-là - il leva la main pour lui intimer de ne pas répliquer- cependant, j'admire ça. Tu ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds quand on t'insulte et malgré ce qui est arrivé, tu es toujours digne. Et je dois avouer…

Cette fois-ci le regard d'Harry se mua en quelque chose de plus prédateur, comme s'il avait senti l'odeur d'une proie.

\- Que tu es une fille pleine de surprises et plutôt plaisante à regarder.

Pansy devint livide, Blaise la regardait, effaré. Harry pivota légèrement et se tourna vers Goyle.

-Goyle ?

Le garçon leva un visage fatigué sur Harry.

\- Oui, Potter…

\- Je suis désolé.

Le Serpentard observa Harry mais le brun avait l'air tout à fait sincère. Il secoua les épaules maladroitement.

\- Merci.

Harry récupéra un visage souriant et posa son regard sur Draco.

\- Oh pitié, Potter, épargne-moi ça, s'il te plaît. C'était couru que recevoir autant d'impardonnables finirait par endommager ton cerveau malade mais là, c'est du n'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes remerciements.

\- Je ne comptais pas en faire, Malfoy. Je vais éviter de dire tout ce que tu sais déjà. Tu sais, sur la haine commune et tous ces trucs stupides que tu as faits pour attirer mon attention. Je vais me contenter de te dire… Que nous sommes quittes.

Harry respira un bon coup et se détourna de la table des Serpentard, ravi d'avoir accompli une tâche trop longtemps repoussée. Il sortit en grande pompe de la grande salle.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? dit Blaise.

\- Il est devenu marteau…

\- Il a prévu de se suicider et avant il voulait faire ses adieux.

Tous jetèrent un regard à Hermione qui était resté figée depuis le baiser. Pansy aussi semblait avoir la tête ailleurs puis elle se leva d'un bond.

\- Pansy, où vas-tu ? demanda Draco

\- Je… J'ai…. Un truc…. Enfin voilà quoi !

Elle ne tenta pas de s'expliquer plus que ça et s'enfuit de la grande salle tout en bousculant un Ron Weasley excité comme un pinson.

\- HERMIONE ! On a un GROS problème ! Hermione… Ça va ? Hey…

Mais Hermione ne bougeait plus et Ron se rendit compte qu'il avait plus qu'un gros problème. Il prit la jeune fille et la traîna hors de la grande salle. Il allait devoir tout régler lui-même.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

Fred et George arrivèrent tels des paons colorés dans une cours de paons décolorés. Engoncés dans leurs costumes multicolores, ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, pressés de savoir quelles nouvelles affriolantes ils allaient découvrir.

Ils y entrèrent accompagnés d'un fond sonore fort agréable : le nouveau tube de Celestina Warbeck, « Weasley mon roi », et trouvèrent Ron faisant les cents pas devant un lit où se trouvait une Hermione Granger dans un état catatonique.

\- Oh, serait-ce une nouvelle attaque d'un basilic zombie ?!

\- Avons-nous raté les cours de nécromancie ?! Quelle affligeante nouvelle !

Ron les fusilla du regard.

\- Tout ce qui arrive est de votre faute !

Fred et George mirent la main sur leurs cœurs, outrés par les fausses accusations de leur petit frère. Derrière, Madame Pomfresh donnait une fiole de potion revigorante à Hermione.

\- A cause de vous, Harry est devenu complètement maboule !

\- Tu veux dire à cause de Voldemort…

\- …. Et de Dumbledore…

\- … Et d'Ombrage…

\- … Et du ministère….

\- … Et de Poudlard…

\- Non, de vous et entièrement de vous !

\- Allons, petit frère. Calme-toi et dis à tonton George ce qu'il s'est exactement passé.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé !? Je vais vous le dire, moi, ce qu'il s'est passé !

Ron continuait de faire les cent pas et levait un doigt rageur au dessus de sa tête.

\- Harry s'est fait écraser par une armure alors je lui ai jeté le sort « forkomkatrom » !

\- Et ça a marché ? demanda Fred les étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Oh oui… Ça a marché !

\- Et bien c'est formidable ! Donc tu devrais nous remercier !

\- Non ! Parce qu'ensuite il a commencé à se mettre à parler comme un fou, à dire des choses complètement dénuées de sens à propos de choses importantes à dire. Il a fait pleurer trois filles. Seamus est tombé dans les pommes. Goyle a été retrouvé en train de serrer une photo de Crabbe en pleurant et remerciant Potter d'être compréhensif ! On a trouvé Rogue hurlant qu'en vérité il avait toujours été amoureux de James Potter et que c'est pour ça que son patronus est une biche ! Ginny est en train de créer une poupée vaudou à son effigie et elle va s'en servir pour lui trancher la tête. Et il a embrassé Hermione ! EMBRASSE !

Fred et George avaient un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Cela va au-delà de nos espérances !

\- Par Saint George, oui, c'est clair !

\- Non mais vous ne comprenez pas !? Votre sort l'a détruit complètement !

\- J'aimerais savoir quel genre de sort c'est.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers Hermione qui se relevait tant bien que mal.

\- Hermione, bon sang, tu vas mieux ?!

Elle agita la main, agacée, et fixa Fred et George furieusement.

\- Ce sort ?

\- Le sort « formomkatrom » permet de rendre quelqu'un fort comme quatre hommes…

\- C'est temporaire, évidement.

\- Et ce sort a été testé et approuvé par le ministère ?

\- Et bien, il semblerait que qu'Harry soit notre premier cobaye...

Ron défaillit. Hermione se massa les tempes.

\- Il faut qu'on le retrouve !

\- Nous venons avec vous !

Toute la petite troupe se mit en route, cherchant Harry en fonction des gens traumatisés qu'il laissait dans son sillage. Peeves pleurait dans un coin en disant qu'Harry était un monstre sans cœur. Mimi Geignarde avait décidé de cesser de hanter les toilettes, prétextant avoir trouvé la paix intérieure et sous leurs yeux ébahis, disparut totalement.

De l'autre coté du couloir, une autre personne cherchait Potter.

Draco Malfoy.

Il n'était pas question d'être quittes avec Potter ! Depuis quand se permettait-il de décider qui était quitte de quoi que ce soit !? Depuis quand se permettait-il d'être aussi déterminé et de l'envoyer balader comme ça ? Harry et Draco ne seraient jamais quittes ! Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses pour que ça se termine sur un petit « sans rancune ». Potter n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça ! C'était Malfoy qui décidait si oui ou non ils devaient cesser tout échange, aussi peu amicaux soient-ils !

Il trouva Hermione, Ron et les jumeaux se dirigeant vers un placard, une carte en main.

\- Weasley, où est Potter !? cria t-il.

Le quatuor se figea devant le placard et observa Draco, incertain. Le blond avait compris que revenir dans cette école de fous atteindrait sa santé mentale mais il n'avait aucune envie de passer à côté d'une dernière année à embêter Harry, même si c'était le dernier souvenir qu'il devait lui laisser. Même s'il aurait aimé lui en laisser d'autre.

Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

\- Je dois lui parler ! Cette espèce de balafré croit qu'il va se débarrasser de moi comme ça ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'un Malfoy peut…

Avant qu'il n'ait terminé sa phrase, Fred ouvrit la porte du placard et tous purent voir ce qu'il s'y passait.

\- PANSY ! s'étouffa Draco.

\- Oh… Coucou Draco.

\- Salut Fred ! Salut George !

\- Salut Harry !

Harry leur fit un sourire puis reposa ses yeux sur la fille qui entourait sa taille de ses jambes, ses mains à lui attachées à ses fesses. Pansy gloussa légèrement. Les yeux de Draco descendirent sur le pantalon baissé d'Harry. Le brun tendit la main.

\- Vous permettez ?

Il referma la porte du placard. Ron allait faire une syncope. Hermione se massait les tempes. Fred et George pariaient sur le nombre de minutes qui allaient s'écouler avant qu'Harry ouvre la porte et Draco… Draco s'étouffait de colère.

Comment cette truie de Parkinson se retrouvait là où lui avait toujours voulut être ? Par quelle magie, par quel sortilège, par quel foutu hasard !? Toutes ses années à attirer l'attention, et maintenant il allait juste devenir un type avec qui on était quitte !? Et en plus de ça, sans avoir pu poser sa main sur les fesses de Potter ! Non, un Malfoy savait marquer les esprits.

Il tambourina à la porte.

\- POTTER ! Ouvre cette porte ! Pansy, je te jure que si je te trouve encore dans une situation indigne de nous…

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Pansy énervée. Elle avait réajusté sa jupe et sa chemise.

\- Ce que tu peux être gonflant, Draco...

\- Gonfl… Draco s'étouffa avec ce mot. Je ne suis pas gonflant ! Et toi, qu'es-tu pour t'abaisser à coucher avec Potter !?

\- Potter a eu l'intelligence de faire table rase du passé et de pardonner les erreurs de certains, dit-elle d'un ton affable. Il serait temps, mon cher, de cesser de t'étouffer avec ta rage.

C'en fut trop. Les yeux de Draco se révulsèrent et de l'écume sortit de sa bouche. Il était bel et bien en train de s'étouffer de rage. Pansy se tourna vers Harry, toute sourire, et se pencha vers lui.

\- On se retrouve plus tard, Harry chou.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Hum, sans offense, Pansy. On s'est bien amusés mais je viens de comprendre un truc incroyable.

\- Quoi donc ? Ronronna-t-elle.

Harry fit claquer ses doigts.

\- Je suis GAY !

\- QUOI !?

\- Mais si ! Gay. Vous savez, homosexuel ! J'aime les mecs, maintenant j'en suis sûr. Désolé, Pansy, tu es jolie et tout, mais tu as trop de seins, tes fesses sont molles et dégrafer ton soutien-gorge était un calvaire. Je crois que mon truc, c'est définitivement les mecs. Je crois que sucerais bien une belle bi…

Ron plaqua de nouveau sa main sur la bouche d'Harry.

\- Quoi que tu allais dire, ne le dis pas ! PLUS JAMAIS DEVANT MOI !

Harry haussa les épaules. Draco essuya la bave qui lui coulait au bord des lèvres et sourit, triomphant de voir le héros se prendre bientôt une claque monumentale, mais rien ne vint.

\- Oh, bon… Si tu le dis. Mais si tu veux recommencer, tu sais où me trouver.

\- Merci, Pansy !

La jeune femme s'éloigna en sifflotant. Quelle importance de ne pas recommencer, elle l'avait eu une fois. C'était plus que n'importe qui dans cette école !

\- Malfoy, tu voulais me parler ?

\- Tu… Potter ! Il n'est pas question que tu m'ignores ! Je suis un Malfoy et par conséquent, je ne serai pas juste un type que tu mets sur le côté ! Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à régler !

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Tu attends quoi au juste ?

\- Que tu me regardes !

\- Je te regarde.

\- Que tu me parles !

\- Je te parle.

\- ET QUE TU ACCEPTES D'ÊTRE MON AMI !

\- J'accepte.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Draco de se figer. Au bout d'un certain moment, quand ils virent qu'il n'avait plus l'intention de bouger, ils l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie.

\- Bon, Harry, dit Hermione. Quelque chose ne va pas chez toi ! C'est comme si tu avais pris une énorme dose de veritaserum, tu t'en rends compte ?

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Je crois plutôt qu'elle m'a donné le courage de dire ce que je pensais au fond de moi et qu'accessoirement, elle m'a rendu fort.

\- Tu te rends compte que tout ça aura des conséquences ?

\- Ont-elles l'air désastreuses ?

\- Bien sûr qu'elles le sont, cria Ron. Tu as mis l'école sans dessus-dessous… Et tu as embrassé HERMIONE !

Hermione se mit à rougir.

\- Ce n'est pas le plus important ! Il nous faut un contre sort.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, dit Fred, ce n'est que temporaire. Dans quatre jours, ça sera fini. Trois, vu que le soleil se couche à présent.

\- Oui, enfermez-le durant trois jours… Ou prêtez-le nous durant trois jours, qu'on voit ce que ça donne.

\- Ou restons ici pendant trois jours, dans ce nid à cobayes, pour voir ce que ça donne.

\- Très bonne idée, Fred !

\- Je te remercie, George !

Ils se serrèrent la main avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je n'ai fait de mal à personne…

\- Tu viens d'accepter d'être ami avec Malfoy, piailla Ron.

\- Ah, oui. En vérité, c'était peut-être une chose que je voulais faire depuis longtemps.

\- QUOI ?!

Ron et Draco avaient crié en même temps et Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules.

\- Franchement, si j'avais accepté cette poignée de mains, on aurait évité plus de problèmes. J'ai peut-être déconné.

\- Enfin tu l'avoues…

Draco se leva d'un bond du lit et sortit en courant de l'infirmerie les mains sur le visage.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?

\- On s'en fiche de ça. Finite encantem !

Le sort toucha Harry et les gens le regardèrent bizarrement.

\- Alors ? demanda Hermione.

\- Mhhh… Je ne sens rien.

\- Que penses-tu des jumeaux ?! tonna Ron.

\- Ils sont cool.

\- Ça ne prouve rien.

\- Hermione, tu as jeté un « finite » donc c'est bon… C'est bon vieux ?

\- Je pense que c'est bon.

Ce fut bon jusqu'au lendemain.


	2. Chapter 2

**J** E SUIS IMPARDONABLE !

J'ai oubliée de remercier ma Bêta **Titou Douh** qui a eu l'amabilité de corriger cette petite fic. Qui est terminée et dont le dernier chapitres sera posté dimanche.

 **Elrika** : Huhu merci beaucoup.

 **Serpenta** : Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu.

 **Yume resonnance** : On est d'accord ne pas se prendre la tête ça fait du bien aussi (j'avoue m'être fait un peu plaisir sur cette fic)

 **Angemewmew:** Oh merci toi !

 **Usule:** Merci beaucoup n_n.

 **Cybriel** : Ahahaha merci beaucoup. J'aime ton enthousiasme. La suite est là mais presse toi, Harry est sur le coup aussi XD.

.

 **SERDAIGLE CŒUR SEREIN**

 **.**

Harry se réveilla la conscience claire en sachant parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire de sa journée. Il sortit de son lit et se dirigea avec sa baguette vers la salle de bains. Il observa son reflet et pinça les lèvres. Il fit disparaître ses lunettes et fit apparaître une paire de ciseaux puis débuta les changements qu'il devait opérer sur sa personne.

\- Ronald.

Ron grogna mais ça ne se sembla pas vouloir arrêter la main qui le secouait.

\- Ronald !

Le roux décolla difficilement ses yeux et ouvrit une vue brouillée par le sommeil sur son voisin de chambre destructeur de grasse matinée.

\- Harry ?!

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est encore mon prénom, en effet. Je me dirige vers la salle commune afin de me sustenter et ensuite j'irai à la bibliothèque pour mettre cette seule journée de clairvoyance à profit afin de réussir mes ASPICs. Du moins, les faire réussir à mon moi normal.

\- Qu… Susten… Quoi… Clairvoiquoi… ?

Harry se redressa et Ron se demanda si c'était vraiment son meilleur ami, parce qu'il manquait beaucoup de choses. Mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, Harry était partit.

Draco Malfoy essaya de voir si son visage avait convenablement repris les couleurs qu'il n'avait pas. Après une étude pertinente d'un teint aspirine adéquat, il se décida à se préparer pour retourner dans la salle commune. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait du fuir l'infirmerie comme une pucelle énamourée mais c'est comme ça qu'il avait réagi. Pour ensuite découvrir qu'il était aussi rouge que les tomates qui décoraient les robes de Luna Lovegood. La phrase d'Harry avait été tellement soudaine qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à rougir comme ça. Mais avec un peu de chance, il était guéri et avait oublié tout ce qu'il s'était passé. De cette façon, Draco pourrait envisager une approche différente qui ne nécessiterait pas de s'humilier comme il l'avait fait. Si vraiment Harry avait agi comme la personne la plus sincère du monde, il avait au moins la certitude de ne pas subir un refus.

C'est donc tout guilleret comme une autruche en période de chaleur qu'il se rendit dans la grande salle. Il était encore tôt et les seules personnes qui s'y trouvaient étaient Granger et Zabini.

Draco s'assit à coté de son ami et commença à manger puis les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent de nouveau. Il leva les yeux sur la personne et le bruit de couverts qui tombent au sol se répercuta dans toute la pièce. Hermione venait de faire tomber assiette, fourchette et couteau.

Sa bouche était grande ouverte et ses yeux fixaient le nouveau venu. Draco le trouva étrangement agréable à regarder, il était plutôt mince, un peu petit certes mais il était extrêmement bien habillé. Sa chemise blanche n'avait aucun pli malvenu, tout comme son pantalon noir. Sa cravate aux couleurs rouge et or était parfaitement nouée. Son visage sérieux avait de jolies courbes : des lèvres pleines légèrement rouges, un nez fin sur lequel reposaient des lunettes à montures noires et carrés. De grands et beaux yeux verts couvés par de longs cils noirs. Ses cheveux étaient coupés très courts et étaient d'un noir de jais. Puis les yeux de Draco s'arrêtèrent sur un petit défaut. Trois fois rien. Juste une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Il laissa tomber sa fourchette, qui rebondit sur son assiette dans un fracas l'emportant au sol, tout en recouvrant Zabini de porridge.

\- Putain, Malfoy !

L'inconnu, qui en fait devait être Harry Potter, marcha d'un pas hautain en direction d'Hermione. Elle se leva, droite comme un I. Harry attrapa deux toast et but une tasse de thé rapidement. Ils discutèrent tous les deux puis Potter tourna la tête vers lui. Il avança, s'approcha il n'était plus très loin. Draco sentit sa gorge s'assécher totalement.

\- Bonjour Draco. Tu permets que je t'appelle Draco ? Après tout nous sommes amis à présent et à mon humble avis - il étira le mot humble d'une voix traînante qui fit frissonner le blond - nous devrions nous appeler par nos prénoms. Qu'en penses tu ?

Draco était subjugué. C'était Harry sans être Harry. On aurait dit un Harry à qui on venait d'offrir des cours de bonne tenue.

\- Je pense, dit-il en avalant sa salive, que c'est une bonne idée.

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina d'un sourire satisfait. Un petit sourire qui fit battre le cœur de Draco.

\- Je me disais qu'afin de solidifier nos nouveaux liens d'amitié, nous pourrions réviser ensemble, si cela ne te dérange pas de partager un peu de temps avec mon amie Hermione. Tu peux si tu le désires, et s'il est d'accord, inviter Blaise Zabini.

Draco se tourna vivement vers Blaise. Ce dernier avait oublié de s'essuyer parce qu'entendre Harry prononcer plus de cinq mots intelligibles était en train de le faire réfléchir au fait de devoir jouer au loto ou non.

\- Je vous laisse y réfléchir, vu que vous n'avez pas terminé de déjeuner. Je ne serais pas difficile à trouver. La bibliothèque est un endroit facile d'accès.

Sur ces mots, il se tourna et sortit de la grande salle avec Hermione.

\- Ce n'était pas Potter, Draco ! C'est un piège, c'est un monstre qui a pris l'apparence de Potter et il va aspirer ta cervelle comme on sirote un martini…

Mais Draco n'écoutait plus. Harry pouvait bien aspirer toutes les parties qu'il voulait, il était consentant à ce que ça arrive.

Il trouva effectivement Hermione et Harry dans la bibliothèque.

\- Donc tu dis que tu as trouvé une solution ?

Il vit Harry secouer la tête et ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui. D'un geste de la main, il invita Draco à s'asseoir. Le blond s'exécuta et remarqua qu'Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire ou ne lui lança de regard mauvais. Aujourd'hui, il était béni des dieux.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé de solution. Je pense que Fred et George ont raison : ce n'est que temporaire, mais j'en ai deviné le schéma. Heureusement que c'est cette partie de moi qui arrive en deuxième, même si j'aurais préféré me manifester en premier.

\- Qu'est ce que tu entends par « manifester en premier » ?

Harry tapota des ongles sur la table.

\- Hier, vous avez découvert une partie de moi dont le seul but était de dire tout ce qu'il pensait. Ce n'était pas un sort pour lui faire dire la vérité. Non, moi, ou mon moi d'hier avait comme seule préoccupation d'avoir le courage d'être franc. D'où ce spectacle affligeant de dévoiler tous nos petits secrets et nos appréciations. Ça n'a pas fait que des heureux mais il semble que ça a été un mal nécessaire.

En disant ça, il coula un regard vers Draco.

\- Et donc, dit le blond qui buvait les paroles pleines de sens du nouveau Harry. Qui es-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Je pense que cela se voit.

\- Tu es sa partie réfléchie. Tu es le Harry intelligent.

Harry secoua la main.

\- Je savais que tu avais une piètre estime de moi. Harry a toujours été intelligent, il s'est juste un peu trop longuement reposé sur Hermione pour user de son cerveau à bon escient. Tout ce que l'autre Harry a dit était vrai. Il n'y avait pas de mensonge et tout ce que je dirai et penserai aujourd'hui s'avérera tout aussi vrai.

\- Donc tu vas encore dévoiler de nouveaux secrets ?

\- Non. Je vais faire en sorte que nous conservions un peu de dignité. Même si ça me semble compromis.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? dit Hermione.

\- Vous ne remarquez rien ?

\- Et bien tu as changé de style vestimentaire. Tu parles comme un robot, ou un professeur robot.

\- Tu t'es coupé les cheveux et tu as changé de lunettes.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle de mon comportement. Ça ne vous dit rien ?

Hermione ferma les yeux.

\- Aujourd'hui, tu es réfléchi…

\- Et hier tu étais courageux…, tenta Draco.

Les deux élèves écarquillèrent les yeux et Harry leur adressa un sourire suffisant. Draco n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ça à sa juste valeur. Mais un sourire d'Harry, peu importe lequel, était toujours bon à prendre.

\- Tu es possédé par les esprits des fondateurs.

\- Pas possédé, mais il semblerait que la séparation des « moi » se base sur ça.

\- Donc le « toi » qui est ici, va trouver une solution.

\- Une fois que toutes mes facettes seront passées, je pense qu'il n'y aura plus nature à s'inquiéter. Je vais donc user de cette journée précieuse pour faire la seule chose que mes autres moi éviterons peut-être de faire.

Harry baissa la tête et se massa le crâne.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Hermione.

Harry se redressa.

\- Je vais remplir notre cerveau de toutes les données importantes afin que nous puissions réussir nos ASPICs, et si cela veux dire passer ma journée à établir des fiches pour que ma version Poufsouffle et ma version Serpentard fassent un effort, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi.

\- Ta version Poufsouffle…

\- Ta version Serpentard…

\- Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas encore compris.

\- Nous avons très bien compris, dit Hermione, mais les Poufsouffle sont connus pour être bons travailleurs et les Serpentard sont ambitieux, donc tu passeras sûrement les deux autres jours à étudier.

\- Hermione, nous parlons d'Harry. Il a eu le courage de dire ce qu'il pensait, pourtant toi comme moi savons qu'il est d'un naturel franc quand il s'agit d'être blessant. Sauf qu'hier, il a aussi dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Harry, ou moi, est du genre à réviser quand il le faut. Il n'est pas idiot, il se disperse juste très vite quand il à la tête ailleurs et pour le moment, j'ai la tête sur les épaules. Maintenant, reparlons de ce complexe du héros que tu lui, me, reproches assez souvent. Couple ça avec une attitude loyale et débordante de bonté purement Poufsouffle. Je crains devoir passer ma journée de demain à essayer de réparer tout ce que j'ai fait, sauver des animaux en détresse, rendre service…Être gentil avec tout le monde. Rien qui ne concerne mes études.

Hermione soupira et Draco ouvrit la bouche.

\- Et ta partie Serpentard ?

Harry grimaça.

\- Ce qui serait avantageux pour moi… C'est que vous m'enfermiez ce jour là.

\- Pour quelles raisons ? demanda Hermione.

\- Parce que je pense que c'est notre côté totalement imprévisible.

\- Harry, quand as-tu utilisé cette partie Serpentard ? Parce que je suppose que tu crois que ce n'est pas vraiment une question de maison mais que c'est déjà en toi...

\- Tu as raison, Hermione. Je pense que c'est la séparation du sort qui fait ressortir des traits grossiers que l'on peut apparenter aux différentes maisons. Mais la vérité, c'est que nous sommes tous comme ça. Chez moi, le côté Gryffondor est plus représenté parce que le choixpeau a fait de moi un Gryffondor. Le problème, c'est que ce n'était pas son choix premier.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? dit Draco soudain très intéressé.

\- Initialement, je devais me retrouver à Serpentard. Marchander avec le choixpeau, ça me semble être typiquement Serpentard.

\- Tu quoi ?

Draco l'observa avec des yeux ronds.

\- Voyons, Draco, tu n'es ni sourd ni idiot. Tu m'as très bien entendu. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette partie de moi a su faire tourner en bourrique Hagrid, a été du genre à répondre plutôt méchamment à Severus, à être odieuse avec Remus, à être extrêmement rancunière envers Ombrage et m'a poussé à me donner en spectacle lors du combat contre Voldemort. Franchement, crier « Il est à moi » devant tout le monde pour exposer comment j'avais réussi à déjouer ses plans... C'était mortifiant d'être aussi orgueilleux.

Draco n'en revenait pas. Harry aurait dû être à Serpentard. Il aurait dû être avec lui. Depuis le début.

\- Tout ça m'a l'air de tenir la route comme explication, dit Hermione, mais tu pourras l'endurer. Nous n'allons pas t'enfermer sous prétexte que tu as peur de laisser ton toi Serpentard s'enfuir. Qu'est ce que nous risquons ?!

\- Justement, Hermione, ce qui m'inquiète c'est de ne pas savoir ce que nous risquons...

Personne ne répondit et Harry entreprit de faire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Et il le fit brillamment. Il passa sa matinée à dresser des fiches de révisions, demandant de l'aide à Hermione et Draco dans les matières qui lui étaient le plus difficiles. Il ne s'était pas transformé en génie, juste en garçon rationnel et propre sur lui. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione décida qu'elle n'en pouvait plus et les abandonna. Harry n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner. Il fallait croire que sa partie Serdaigle était aussi la plus acharnée.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Je t'en prie, Draco.

Harry ne leva cependant pas son nez de son manuscrit.

\- Lorsque tu as dit que tu étais gay, c'était une blague ou c'était sérieux ?

Le brun continua à gratter sur sa feuille.

\- Ce n'était pas une blague. Mon autre moi était on ne peut plus sérieux. Quel idiot de dévoiler ça de cette manière... Quoiqu'il vaut mieux retirer le pansement rapidement.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis quand quoi ?

\- Depuis quand tu le sais. Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'était une révélation ?

\- Je suppose que nous avons commencé à douter dès notre cinquième année. Ensuite, rien ne nous a particulièrement laissé la liberté d'y repenser. Embrasser Ginevra était sûrement un moyen de nous convaincre que nous n'étions pas de ce bord-là. Il semblerait que nous soyons très persuasifs entre nous même.

Draco avait du mal avec la façon dont Harry découpait chaque partie de lui pour en venir à un « nous » mais il semblait être le plus raisonné de tous et discuter avec lui était facile.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir couché avec Pansy ?

\- Simple réaction physique d'euphorie après avoir fait et dit tout ce qu'il nous plaisait.

Draco sourit à cette réponse.

\- Et tu n'es pas inquiet ?

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Tes amis, ta famille… Les autres.

\- Je n'ai pas de parents pour juger de mon orientation sexuelle. Si cela gêne mes amis et bien, c'est que mes choix amicaux étaient peu judicieux, mais j'en doute. Ensuite, les seuls points de vue auxquels je ferai attention à l'avenir seront ceux des personnes qui partageront ma vie. Intimement. Le reste n'a pas, n'a plus d'importance. Voldemort défait, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais encore dépendre des autres. Il est temps que je vive pour moi.

Draco remarqua qu'il avait parlé de lui à la première personne. Cela voulait dire que même la partie rationnelle d'Harry avait un avis tranché sur la question.

\- Donc… Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui t'intéresse ?

Cette fois-ci, Harry reposa sa plume et un sourire mutin se posa sur ses lèvres.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, Draco Malfoy, je serais en train de penser que tu flirtes avec moi.

Oui, Draco aimait bien cette partie d'Harry. Il afficha un sourire narquois.

\- Et si c'était le cas ?

\- Et bien, si je n'étais pas si préoccupé par mon avenir en cette journée fatidique, nous aurions été enclins à répondre à tes avances.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Draco.

\- Soyons lucides. Tu es ce que pont peut appeler, sans mentir, une gravure de mode. Tes yeux sont envoûtants. Nous sommes d'accord pour te considérer comme extrêmement baisable.

Draco frissonna en l'entendant parler de cette façon. Harry était si nonchalant dans ses propos mais ses yeux le scrutaient avidement. Il avait, semblait-il, réveillé toutes les parties d'Harry.

\- Potter… On ne me baise pas. C'est moi qui baise.

\- Est-ce une proposition ?

Harry avait croisé ses doigts sous son menton et quelque chose frotta la jambe de Draco. Potter lui faisait du pied !

\- Il semblerait.

Le pied d'Harry se dégagea.

\- Dans ce cas, il faudra revenir quand je ne serai plus là, ou que nous serons de nouveau nous même. En attendant, aussi alléchante que soit la perspective de t'avoir contre moi, ou en moi, elle ne fait pas encore le poids face à une future carrière d'auror.

Draco afficha un sourire conquis. Son sexe était douloureusement au garde à vous mais le fait qu'Harry joue avec ses nerfs comme ça était encore plus excitant.

.

 **POUFSOUFFLE CŒUR FONDANT**

 **.**

Harry hésitait énormément à sortir du lit. Il se souvenait parfaitement de tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et de la façon dont il avait aguiché Draco sans scrupule. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus aussi rationnel que son lui d'hier, il ne pouvait décemment par faire face à Draco. Et si ce dernier était déçu de ne plus voir l'autre lui ? Et si le lui de maintenant était beaucoup trop chiant ou insignifiant pour être apprécié par Draco ?

Harry ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même. Les deux autres avaient eu la force de ne rien dire. Mais ils avaient ouvert la porte qu'ils avaient normalement décidé de garder fermée. Avouer en face de lui qu'il était gay, faire en sorte qu'il soit ami et lui dévoiler qu'il était attiré par Draco, c'était bas. Et maintenant ils, ses autres lui, lui laissaient cette affaire entre ses mains.

Harry se tourna dans son lit et décida qu'il y resterait jusqu'à la fin de la journée et que si son lui intelligent avait raison, il valait mieux laisser cette épreuve à son lui de demainson lui imprévisible qui aurait sûrement une meilleure méthode pour appréhender la chose.

Le lui de maintenant serait incapable de lui faire face. Harry voyait le tableau d'ici : il se mettrait à bafouiller ou finirait dans une situation gênante où on se moquerait de lui. Pas question d'être la risée de l'école ! C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça d'être devenu le taré de service, il ne fallait pas qu'il en rajoute. Il s'était assez humilié comme ça.

Ses rideaux furent tirés violemment. Harry s'enfonça dans sa couverture.

\- Harry, lève toi ! Je sais que tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme mais je sais ce qui peut te remonter le moral !

Harry dégagea le haut de sa tête et ses yeux et remarqua le regard intrigué de Ron.

\- Tes cheveux…

\- Mes cheveux ?

\- Ils ont repoussé en une nuit !

Harry sortit timidement sa main et la passa dans ses cheveux. Ils n'étaient plus courts comme hier, ils avaient l'air plus long. Harry se leva et courut vers la salle de bains. Ils étaient encore plus longs que son lui de base. De grosses boucles brunes entouraient son visage et se terminaient dans son cou.

Harry invoqua des ciseaux et coupa de nouveau ses cheveux mais, presque immédiatement, sa mèche coupée repoussa. Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oh non…. Ça doit être un effet secondaire du sort !

\- Vieux, ça va ?

Harry tourna un regard alarmé vers Ron.

\- Je déteste tes frères !

\- Écoute, dès demain soir ça sera terminé. Allons voler un peu, ça te fera du bien.

Harry n'osa pas repousser l'attitude réconfortante de Ron, pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il s'habilla comme un zombie et ne prit pas la peine de s'observer dans le miroir. Il suivit Ron dans la grande salle, la tête basse.

Draco avait passé une nuit excellente. Une nuit remplie de Harry qui lui répétaient qu'ils étaient baisables et que ça serait chouette que Draco les baise tous. Sa journée d'hier avait été incroyable. Plus incroyable que toutes les autres journées. Le Harry intelligent était tellement intéressant à écouter... C'était une facette d'Harry qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir et ça lui plaisait. Il en redemandait. Mais la réalité revint au galop. Ça ne serait pas cette Harry là aujourd'hui. Son autre lui avait parlé d'un Harry Serpentard ou un Harry Poufsouffle prêt à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin.

Draco regardait la porte de la grande salle avec appréhension. Allait-il débarquer avec une ribambelle d'animaux blessé entre les bras. Ou avec une multitude de badge au nom de la S.A.L.E.

Ce ne fut rien de tout ça. A la place, il trouva un garçon qui traînait des pieds derrière Weasley. Finis la chemise et le pantalon repassés : il avait enfilé un pull trop grand pour lui et un jean tout aussi déformé. Sa tête était baissée et de grosses boucles brunes recouvraient son visage. Il avait cependant gardé les lunettes carrées de la veille. Harry ne jeta pas un seul regard dans sa direction. En fait, il ne jeta de regard à rien d'autre qu'à ses pieds puis à son assiette. Draco vit que la cadette des Weasley se levait pour lui parler et Harry recula comme un animal blessé.

Le sang du blond ne fit qu'un tour. D'où cette rousse vulgaire se permettait-elle de l'agresser !? Harry avait levé les mains en geste de protection et Ron avait dû s'interposer ainsi qu'Hermione. Harry finit par se lever et fuir la grande salle en courant. Draco se leva immédiatement.

Harry était sûr maintenant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter son lit. Mais le mal était fait. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution : se repentir et écrire des mots d'excuse envers toutes les personnes avec qui il avait été méchant. Se remettre en couple avec Ginny ne faisait cependant pas partie de ses futures excuses. A la place, il se contenterait de mettre des étoiles autour du mot « désolé ». Il n'avait pas l'intention de nier ce que ces autres lui avaient révélé. Il aimait les garçons. En fait, il n'aimait qu'un seul garçon.

\- Harry ?

Un garçon qui avait exactement cette même voix. Harry se tourna vivement pour tomber nez à nez en face de Draco. Le blond le regardait bizarrement et Harry baissa les yeux pour constater qu'il ressemblait à une patate : rien à voir avec le lui très classe d'hier. Il se sentit mourir à l'intérieur. Il fallait qu'il fuie pour laisser à un autre lui le soin de gérer cette affaire.

\- B... Bonjour Draco…

Draco n'en revenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quel Harry il avait devant lui. C'était clairement un Harry qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il bafouillait, baissait les yeux, tirait ses vêtements déjà trop grands et se balançait sur ses pieds.

Le blond était un peu frustré de le voir regarder ses chaussures. Il s'avança vers Harry et attrapa son menton entre ses doigts pour lui faire relever la tête et la vision le frappa. Le brun était rouge de honte. Ses joues étaient roses et ses beaux yeux verts légèrement humides. Draco fut soufflé par l'apparence fragile du Gryffondor. Il n'était pas un Poufsouffle prêt à sauver toutes les créatures magiques. Non. A la place, il devait sûrement être la partie sensible du brun.

Harry respirait fort, les lèvres entrouvertes. Ses pupilles fixaient celles de Draco. Il était en train de réaliser que le blond lui tenait le visage. Jamais Draco ne l'avait touché comme ça. Il avait eu droit à un coup de pied dans le nez et des sorts jetés mais jamais ça. Et surtout pas avec ce regard.

\- Dr…. Draco.

\- Harry !

Harry se recula d'un coup. Derrière Draco, Ron accourait. Il poussa le blond.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous Malfoy ! Laisse-le tranquille !

Ron attrapa le bras d'Harry et l'éloigna du blond. Harry n'osa pas regarder en arrière mais il sentit le regard de Draco brûler sa nuque. Maintenant, c'était impossible que Draco le considère comme quelqu'un d'acceptable. Il était bien trop incapable...

Draco regarda Ron traîner Harry. Il était troublé. Ce regard lui avait définitivement tourné la tête. Maintenant, il n'avait qu'une envie : c'était de le revoir.

Ron mit l'éclair de feu entre les mains d'Harry et le brun observa le balai avec crainte.

\- Il fait un peu froid pour voler, dit-il timidement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Dhabitude tu t'en fiches !

Bien sûr qu'il s'en fiche puisque d'habitude personne n'écoute sa voix !. Tout ses « lui » aiment faire des choses dangereuses. Lui n'apprécie ni la douleur ni tomber malade et voler par un froid pareil lui assurait de finir le nez bouché et la tête comme une pastèque. Mais Ron était beaucoup trop content d'enfourcher son balai. Alors Harry le suivit pour lui faire plaisir.

Il volait déjà depuis une vingtaine de minutes et il se sentait épuisé. Il était sur le point de redescendre quand il vit que Ginny et Dean Thomas étaient arrivés sur le terrain. Les deux élèves s'envolèrent pour arriver à leur hauteur.

\- Hey Harry. T'avais pas dit que tu voulais être batteur ? dit Ginny.

\- Je me contente de voler aujourd'hui… Je n'ai pas besoin de batte.

\- Non, mais on peut s'entraîner tout de même.

L'instinct d'Harry lui criait que ça sentait le roussi. Peut-être méritait-il la colère de Ginny, vu comme il l'avait traitée... Il soupira et accepta la batte qu'elle lui jetait. C'était un deux contre deux et Ron avait tout l'air de bien s'amuser. Harry, lui, ne s'amusait plus du tout. Ginny lui envoyait le cognard avec violence et Harry faisait des efforts monstres pour riposter.

Au même moment, Draco arriva sur le terrain et vit ce qui se tramait. La rouquine avait vraiment mal pris le fait de s'être faite rembarrer devant tout le monde et avait bien choisi son jour : le jour où Harry Potter ne se défendrait pas.

Il s'empara de son balai et s'envola à son tour. Harry repoussa une énième fois le cognard mais son bras commençait à faiblir. Il se demandait où Ginny trouvait toute sa force. Finalement, il lâcha la batte et bien évidement, le cognard fonça de nouveau sur lui. Harry bifurqua pour l'éviter mais fut pris en chasse. Il se tourna et aperçut Draco Malfoy, batte à la main pour repousser le cognard avec force. Ce dernier fonça droit sur Dean. Harry glapit de pitié : Dean n'avait rien demandé.

Le blond se tourna vers lui l'air furieux.

\- Descends Harry !

Harry frissonna de tout son long mais s'exécuta. Draco descendait aussi, ainsi que Ginny. La fille courut vers eux.

\- De quoi tu te mêles, Malfoy ! Harry jouait avec nous !

\- Tu appelles ça jouer ? J'appelle ça lyncher !

Ginny secoua ses cheveux avec un sourire dédaigneux.

\- Bien sûr, tu ne vois que du lynchage partout vu que c'est ta seule façon de jouer... Viens, Harry ne traîne pas avec ce genre d'individu.

Mais Harry ne fit aucun mouvement. Il voulait juste retourner dans son lit. Ginny fronça les sourcils.

\- Harry, bon sang, c'est quoi ton problème !?

\- Il n'a aucun problème, Weasley ! Si t'es incapable de comprendre quand on te dit « je veux rompre », j'ai de la peine pour ton petit cerveau étriqué !

\- Comment oses-tu !?

Ginny sortit sa baguette et Harry, qui sentait que ça allait trop loin, décida de faire la seule chose dont il se sentait capable. Il s'évanouit. Il entendit Ginny demander ce qu'il se passait et Draco lui répondre qu'elle l'avait poussé à bout. Harry garda les yeux fermés _;_ maintenant, il allait attendre qu'ils appellent Pomfresh et il pourrait simuler sa mort à l'infirmerie.

Au lieu de ça, il sentit son corps se soulever. Il écarquilla les yeux et comprit que Draco s'était mis à le porter. Il marchait droit devant lui en pestant.

\- Stupide Weasley ! Stupide Gryffondor… Stupide Potter !

Harry gémit contre lui. Oui, il était stupide, mais les gens amoureux sont stupides. Une fois à l'intérieure du château, Harry se secoua et Draco raffermit sa prise.

\- Draco…

\- Ne bouge pas, je t'amène à l'infirmerie.

\- Mais non… C'est bon… Je peux marcher.

\- Tu es tombé dans les pommes.

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine.

\- Non, souffla-t-il, j'ai fait semblant.

Draco se figea et Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il se prépara à atterrir au sol sur les fesses mais la chute ne vint jamais.

\- Tu… As fait semblant ?!

Harry osa un regard vers Draco et ce fut bien de la surprise qu'il lut sur son visage. Le blond le reposa doucement sur ses pieds. Harry se recula un peu et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, baissant de nouveau les yeux.

\- Harry ?

\- … Oui.

\- Regarde-moi.

Harry leva le nez et Draco plongea ses yeux dans les deux orbes verts. De nouveau, ce regard de chien battu et larmoyant qui écrasa le cœur du Serpentard... Il s'approcha du brun et ce dernier resta totalement figé. Draco prit son visage entre ses mains et lut la panique dans les yeux du Gryffondor.

\- Tu te souviens de ce dont on a parlé hier ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre et ses pupilles se détachèrent du visage de Draco. Le blond avait envie de jouer avec cette bouche mais il regrettait légèrement le regard franc du Harry d'hier.

\- Harry ?!

\- Je m'en souviens, oui.

Draco dégagea les mèches du visage du brun.

\- Tu es quel Harry ?

La question alarma Harry qui tenta un mouvement pour se dégager de Draco mais sa prise était ferme. Le blond appuya de son corps et coinça Harry contre le mur.

\- Dis-le moi.

Harry continua à se murer dans le silence. Draco embrassa son front.

\- Dis-le.

Il embrassa sa joue, le coin de sa bouche. Harry s'agrippa à sa chemise et gémit doucement.

\- Dis-le moi, Harry.

Harry entrouvrit la bouche mais mal lui en prit. Celle de Draco se colla immédiatement sur la sienne. Harry écarquilla les yeux mais quand la langue de Draco se faufila entre ses lèvres, il se sentit totalement défaillir. Il avait chaud partout. Il ferma les yeux rapidement pour faire fuir les points blancs qui dansaient devant lui.

La langue de Draco était brûlante, elle le caressait de l'intérieur et c'était délicieux. Mais le blond rompit le baiser, laissant Harry chancelant et la respiration haletante.

\- Tu es quel Harry ?

\- Je… Je sais pas.

Draco eut l'impression d'entendre quelque chose gronder au fond de son ventre. Il avait faim _;_ faim des lèvres d'Harry. Il les récupéra rapidement et Harry l'accueillit avec ardeur. Cette fois-ci, ils se partagèrent le baiser. Leurs langues s'enlaçaient, se frottaient l'une contre l'autre. Après ça, pensa Draco, il ne pourrait plus embrasser personne d'autre.

Sa main lâcha le visage d'Harry et glissa contre la hanche du brun. Elle passa sous le pull difforme et chercha une peau à caresser. Elle la trouva vite : le pantalon d'Harry dévalait ses hanches comme une serviette mal nouée. Harry serrait sa chemise entre ses doigts et la main de Draco courut dans son dos. Leur baiser n'avait pas de fin et Draco s'en délectait avec plaisir. Il appuya son bassin contre celui d'Harry et ils gémirent de concert.

Quand il sentit la bosse qui se profilait à travers le jean du Gryffondor, Draco devint fou. Sa main abandonna son dos et tenta de venir plonger à l'intérieur du jean du garçon. Mais Harry eut un sursaut de lucidité et repoussa Draco.

\- Nn… Non !

Draco ne l'écouta pas et attaqua le cou d'Harry. Il mordilla sa peau et Harry le repoussa de nouveau. Le blond le regarda furieusement.

\- Alors quoi ?! Ça ne te dérange pas de sauter Pansy dans les placards et maintenant tu fais ta prude ?

Le visage choqué d'Harry le fit immédiatement regretter ses paroles. S'il n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois depuis le début de cette histoire, il suffit que Draco aperçoive une larme pour se sentir comme le pire des monstres. Il attrapa le bras d'Harry.

\- Harry, je suis désolé.

Le brun se dégagea et se détourna de Draco. Une fois assez loin, il se retourna et le fusilla du regard.

\- …. Ça ne signifie rien si tu ne m'aimes pas un peu !

Draco resta choqué par ses paroles. Harry partit en courant et ne fit plus aucune apparition de toute la journée.

Draco venait de blesser la meilleure partie d'Harry. Sûrement la plus douce, la plus fragile et celle qui aurait quémandé plus de choses. Des choses que Draco avait envie de lui donner : des baisers, des caresses, des étreintes et sûrement de l'amour... Parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il aurait aimé recevoir d'Harry. De l'amour.

Harry avait raison : ça ne signifiait rien s'il ne l'aimait pas un peu. Le truc, c'était que Draco aimait Harry. Depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

Demain, il irait s'excuser. Demain, il ferait les choses bien avec Harry. Mais demain, ça serait quelqu'un d'autre. Draco souhaita pourtant que ça soit le même Harry ou le Harry normal. Parce que, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait peur de tomber sur le Harry de Serpentard.

.

.

A suivre.

Oh c'est un peu plus sérieux ici XD.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire super courte (qui n'est en fait qu'un OS coupé en trois pour faire genre j'écris des trucs...ahah) J'espère que ça vous a un peu fait passer le temps.

 **Serpenta:** Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu l'a trouvera intéressante. Bonne lecture ^^

 **Nerilkka:** Oh ouah...je suis vraiment flattée dis donc. Et bien merci beaucoup huhu. Effectivement le meilleur pour la fin toujours XD. Un peu plus de poufsouffle, même pas. Je suis désolée, mais j'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même.

 **Phoenix Opendule** : Je crois que tout le monde veux Draco XD. Voici la suite, bonne lecture.

 **Noona Poulpe** : Ahah le voilà, le voilà. Merci beaucoup.

 **JBE** : non mais ce n'est pas grave vue que tu en laisses une ici, merci beaucoup. Bonne lecture ^^

 **angemewmew** : Arf oui j'en suis navrée mais regarde c'est finis !

 **Angie45310** : Merci beaucoup et voici la suite.

 **Brigitte26** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Yume resonnance** : Oui il est chou hihi. Merci beaucoup.

* * *

 **SERPENTARD CŒUR DE PIERRE**

 **.**

Harry se réveilla furieux, empli d'une colère qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps : le genre de colère qui pourrait le faire tourner comme un tigre en cage. Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la salle de bains. Ses cheveux avaient repris leur aspect nid d'oiseau normal. Harry ne se formalisa pas une seule seconde de ces changements étranges. Il se doucha et s'habilla normalement. Il répara ses lunettes rondes, rangea les carrées et reposa les anciennes sur son nez.

Il était en colère mais ce qu'il y avait de bien avec ce sort, c'est que le lui lucide avait plus ou moins établi un plan d'attaque et avait en partie raison. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de réviser quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui.

Il allait se venger. Pour le lui d'hier qui avait dû avouer à demi-mot quelque chose qu'il gardait au fond d'eux depuis longtemps et pour le comportement révoltant de Malfoy, il allait se venger. On ne se moquait pas d'Harry Potter en le traitant de pute sans en payer le prix ! C'était parfait que ça soit lui le dernier, parce qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Harry ?

\- Salut Ron !

\- Oh, tes cheveux sont redevenus comme avant.

Harry afficha un air surpris.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Mes cheveux ont toujours été comme ça… Ron, tu dors encore ?

Ron ouvrit la bouche, surpris. Il détailla son meilleur ami et remarqua les lunettes rondes, les vêtements normaux.

\- Tu es redevenu normal… Le sort est rompu !

\- Ron, ce que tu dis n'a absolument aucun sens pour moi. De quel sort tu parles !? C'est quoi ces histoires ?

\- Attends ?! Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? De ces trois derniers jours, de tout ce que tu as fait ?

Harry le regarda avec un air suspicieux sur le visage et Ron déglutit difficilement.

\- Vieux, tu vas devoir t'asseoir.

Ron traîna Harry dans la salle commune et alla chercher Hermione. Harry écouta patiemment ses deux amis lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait et joua le jeu de la surprise jusqu'au bout.

\- Donc… Si j'ai bien compris. J'ai rompu avec Ginny, j'ai dit ce que je pensais de Rogue, j'ai avoué que je voulais être batteur - il mit sa tête dans ses mains en grognant - j'ai couché avec Parkinson…Pourquoi personne ne m'a enfermé ?!

\- Harry, dit Hermione, il n'y a que ton « toi » du premier jour qui a fait n'importe quoi. Après ça, tu as été facile à vivre.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous préfériez les autres moi ?

\- Ben celui d'hier était adorable, dit Ron.

\- Et celui d'avant-hier vraiment chouette, tu devrais être comme lui plus souvent.

\- Personne n'aime le vrai moi ?

\- Mais si ! On t'adore tel que tu es !

\- Ne change plus rien, surtout.

\- Techniquement, Ron, c'est toi qui m'as changé apparemment. Et donc… Rien d'autre à signaler qui ne puisse me porter préjudice ? J'ai compris que je devais éviter Ginny pour ne pas souffrir mais, sinon, il n'y a rien d'autre ?

\- Et bien… Tu as accepté d'être ami avec Malfoy.

Harry écarquilla les yeux puis explosa de rire.

\- Maintenant je sais que vous racontez n'importe quoi !

\- Non, Harry, ce n'est pas une blague. Tu as dit que tu aurais aimé lui pardonner depuis longtemps et vous avez beaucoup discuté. Il a passé une journée entière avec toi et hier, il t'a protégé de Ginny sur le terrain de Quidditch. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais il t'a à la bonne…

\- On se réveille, les amis… On parle de Malfoy…

Harry joua l'incertitude et remercia Hermione de tomber dans le panneau. Il s'en voulait un peu de se comporter comme ça mais tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu satisfaction, il ne pouvait pas se permettre un écart de conduite.

\- Harry, ton « toi » rationnel a sous-entendu que tout ce que tu disais était vrai.

\- Et mec… Tu nous as avoué être gay.

\- Qui l'a entendu !? s'exclama Harry.

\- Hum, dit Ron gêné. Hermione, Pansy, Fred, George et… Malfoy.

\- Donc tout le monde le sait…, Harry gémit piteusement.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu es vraiment gay ?!

Harry fit mine de comprendre qu'il aurait pu mentir.

\- Mec, ça me dérange pas tu sais. Je suis cool avec ça !

Harry fit un mince sourire.

\- Je crois que je vais éviter de sortir de la tour aujourd'hui.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu es redevenu toi-même ! On a frôlé la catastrophe, en plus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ton toi rationnel craignait ton toi Serpentard. Mais il semblerait qu'on l'ait évité.

\- Hermione, j'ai l'impression que mon moi rationnel te plaisait beaucoup.

Hermione piqua un fard.

\- C'était vraiment chouette de discuter avec lui.

\- Mais lui c'est moi !

\- Toi en plus concentré et plus soigneux.

\- Dis tout de suite que je suis sauvage.

\- Tu l'étais, sauvage, le premier jour.

\- J'ai compris… Ron, à l'avenir, évite de me lancer des sorts qui sortent de la boite à farces de Fred et George.

\- Compris. Bon, si on allait manger maintenant ?

Personne ne protesta.

Draco Malfoy surveillait la porte de la grande salle, le cœur battant. Il avait passé une nuit affreuse. Une nuit remplie d'Harry qui lui lançait une ribambelle d'Endoloris. En pleurant. Vraiment terrible. C'était déprimé et avec les idées noires qu'il s'était rendu dans la grande salle et son humeur tuait l'ambiance.

Puis il apparut. Riant avec Ron et Hermione. Avec ses typiques cheveux noirs en bataille, ses lunettes rondes. Sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir pas repassés et sa cravate nouée à l'envers. Le fameux Harry Potter, le classique Harry Potter. Draco souffla, soulagé. Au moins, il pouvait faire face à celui-là. Peut-être que le Potter intelligent s'était un peu trompé.

Draco n'avait à présent qu'une hâte : lui parler. Cependant, il dut attendre un petit moment. Harry avait pris Ginny à part, puis Seamus. Ensuite, il avait longuement discuté avec Severus Rogue qui avait pleuré contre son épaule. Enfin, Harry sembla le voir et se dirigea vers lui.

Le cœur de Draco fit un bond. Harry ne lui en voulait peut-être plus.

\- Malfoy ? On peut discuter ?

Ce n'était plus « Draco » mais « Malfoy ». Le Serpentard déchanta.

\- Oui Potter, on peut discuter.

Draco suivit Harry pendant que ce dernier l'emmenait dans une salle de classe.

\- Pour hier…

\- Il parait…

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Harry haussa un sourcil mais Draco secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je t'écoute, Potter.

Harry s'adossa à une table.

\- Il parait qu'on s'est pardonné. Selon Hermione, on a même réussi à tenir une journée sans se jeter de sort ou d'insulte.

Tout l'intérieur de Draco se consuma.

\- Tu… Ne te souviens de rien ?!

\- Malheureusement ou heureusement, c'est au choix, c'est le trou noir complet. Je sais juste qu'on a passé une journée complète à la bibliothèque, que tu m'as sauvé des griffes de Ginny et que…

Harry fit un effort incroyable pour donner l'impression qu'il rougissait. Il baissa les yeux et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu sais que je suis gay…

Draco se figea. Harry ne se souvenait vraiment de rien. Alors c'était le moment pour lui de reprendre l'affaire plus proprement. De recommencer comme il convenait.

\- Donc tu ne te souviens pas de ce dont nous avons parlé avant-hier.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Est-ce que j'ai dit des choses bizarre ?

\- Bizarres comme quoi ?

Harry émit un petit rire.

\- Si tu ne me le craches pas au visage, je ne vais pas faire l'erreur d'en dire plus.

Draco reconnut le Harry rationnel dans cette phrase. Le blond croisa les bras.

\- Tu veux parler de la possibilité que je sois ton genre ?

Le visage choqué d'Harry plut à Draco. Il leva la main et observa ses ongles d'un air nonchalant.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, fit Harry durement.

\- Non…

Draco se leva et s'approcha d'Harry. Il posa ses mains sur le bureau de part et d'autre du corps du brun.

-Tu as dit, si je dois reprendre tes termes, que tu me trouvais « baisable ».

Harry secoua la tête mais il était rouge de honte.

\- Malfoy…

\- Tu m'as appelé Draco et je t'appelais Harry. Tu ne te souviens pas de ça ?

\- Tu te moques de moi ! Tu t'es rapproché de moi pour te foutre de ma gueule.

Draco hésita quelques secondes puis se redressa et approcha son visage de celui d'Harry.

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi…

Il prouva ses dires en l'embrassant délicatement.

\- Malfoy…

\- Draco, dit-il en embrassant ses lèvres de nouveau, appelle-moi Draco.

\- Draco, répéta Harry.

Puis de nouveau, leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Harry se força à ne pas apprécier comme il devait ce baiser. Il était furieux, toujours en colère. Et il tenait sa revanche. Il appuya le baiser avec force et Draco gémit contre lui. Il rompit le baiser et attaqua le cou de Draco avec ses dents et sa langue tout en répétant le prénom du blond. Une des mains de Draco vint se perdre dans ses cheveux. Et ils s'embrassèrent encore. Draco avait la tête qui tournait. Il y avait plus de passion dans ce baiser, plus de ferveur et d'adresse. Comme si Harry l'attendait depuis longtemps, et peut-être que c'était ça.

Harry rompit le baiser et observa Draco avec crainte.

\- C'était bon ? demanda-t-il gêné.

Draco lui fit un doux sourire.

\- Oui.

Harry redéposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. En doux baiser, tendre et affectueux. Il descendit sur son menton, contre son cou, sur ses clavicules. Puis posa un genou à terre.

\- Harry ?!

Le brun frotta sa tête contre l'entrejambe de Draco et le blond gémit.

\- S'il te plaît, Draco…

Le blond passa une main dans les cheveux d'Harry et ses yeux se posèrent dans ce regard vert, légèrement humide. Il ne pouvait pas dire non. Il ne pouvait dire non à rien de ce que lui ferait Harry.

Le brun n'attendit pas plus longtemps de réponse. Il déboutonna le pantalon de Draco et dès que le boxer de ce dernier se dévoila sous ses yeux, il lécha le tissu. Harry s'enivra immédiatement de son odeur et de son goût. Une fois sa langue posée, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : lécher sans s'arrêter.

Il passa ses doigts à travers le tissu et sentit le tremblement parcourir le corps de Draco dès que son sexe fut hors de sa protection de coton. Harry se sentait durcir. Il prit délicatement la queue de Draco entre ses doigts et approcha sa bouche contre son gland rouge de désir. Du bout de langue, il lapa les premières perles et le gémissement que poussa Draco fit s'écrouler toutes ses barrières.

Il avala son sexe. Avidement. Il ne prit pas le temps de lécher sur la longueur ou promener sa langue et ses lèvres. Non. Il le suça immédiatement.

La main du blond se perdait dans ses cheveux, appuyait sur sa tête. Harry faisait de rapides vas et viens et, de sa main libre, le branlait en même temps. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attarde, parce que s'il commençait à prendre son temps, il finirait par aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin. Et il n'avait aucune envie de faire ce cadeau à Draco.

Il aspira goulûment la queue du Serpentard et le garçon dut se tenir contre la table.

\- Ohh…Harry….

Harry accéléra le mouvement de sa bouche et de sa main. Il s'appliqua correctement à faire monter la sève et à délester Draco de sa semence. Il se força à prendre le membre en entier dans sa bouche, résistant à l'envie de se branler lui-même.

Enfin, dans un cri rauque, Draco se libéra en lui. Harry avala tout ce qu'il lui donnait et sa colère se nourrit avec le peu de tact que Draco avait mis à le prévenir de sa jouissance.

Après que toute trace de sperme ait disparu, Harry réajusta le boxer de Draco et se redressa. Le blond s'approcha pour l'embrasser et Harry recula.

\- Ça fait tout de suite moins prude, hein ? dit-il d'un ton froid.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu avais la chance de dire la vérité mais tu t'es jeté tête la première dans la solution de facilité. Je n'ai rien oublié, Draco. Tu me traites de pute mais ça te convient de te faire sucer facilement. J'espère que tu as aimé parce que c'est tout ce que tu auras de moi.

Le blond fit un mouvement pour attraper le poignet d'Harry mais le brun l'esquiva.

\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Toi et moi, on ne sera jamais amis, ni autre chose.

Il sortit de la classe laissant un Draco Malfoy choqué et dégoûté de lui-même.

\- Merde…. Merde, merde… PUTAIN !

Il était stupide. Comment avait-il pu croire que ça serait aussi facile ? Le Harry d'hier avait refusé d'être touché, il aurait dû se douter que c'était trop facile. Mais il avait cédé parce qu'il attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps... Il s'était foiré sur toute la ligne. Il avait perdu contre un Serpentard et le pire d'entre tous.

Il n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas tout avoué ? Pourquoi ? Juste pour profiter de quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais été sûr d'avoir... Et maintenant, il n'aurait plus droit à rien.

Draco se laissa tomber par terre.

Il avait été lamentable. Il était lamentable.

 **ON NE CHATOUILLE PAS LE DRAGON QUI DORT**

Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'il se traînait comme une loque. Deux semaines à évaluer l'intérêt de rester à Poudlard pour cette ultime année quand la seule personne pour laquelle il était là ne le regardait même pas. Il avait été un ennemi, il avait failli être un amant et maintenant, il était un fantôme.

Harry, lui, était redevenu normal. Il rigolait, souriait, faisait du Quidditch avec joie et reparlait normalement avec Ginny. Pire que tout : il discutait même avec Blaise, Pansy et Gregory. Mais lui restait invariablement derrière, tel un zombie au cœur brisé. Parce que c'est ce qu'il avait : le cœur brisé.

D'un pas las, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour se laisser mourir loin de tous quand un bras s'abattit sur son épaule.

\- Oh, ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller, gamin !

\- On a failli te prendre pour un tapis tellement tu as l'air de te traîner au sol !

Draco releva les yeux et croisa les deux têtes rousses. Il grogna et s'échappa de leurs mains et leurs sourires.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Livraison d'échantillons.

\- C'est illégal.

\- Si personne ne le dit…

\- Personne ne le sait.

Draco grogna de plus belle.

\- En plus, grâce à notre cobaye favori, on a pu mettre au point quelque chose de formidable !

\- Votre cobaye ?

\- Mais oui ! Ce cher Harry, toujours prêt à tester nos sorts et nos potions !

\- C'est ça, et ça lui a apportait quoi…

\- Beaucoup de choses…

\- La sérénité de l'esprit…

\- La paix intérieure…

\- Le pardon…

\- La possibilité de vivre sa vie comme il l'entend…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris : il nage dans le bonheur, râla Draco.

\- Si on veut. Mais on en a conclu qu'un sort était peut-être trop. Du coup, on a revu notre projet.

Draco leva le nez et renifla dédaigneusement mais les rouquins l'ignorèrent.

\- On a ciblé la solution Forkomkatrom et on en a fait des potions Poulalard.

\- Des quoi ?! C'est ridicule !

Fred ouvrit son sac et présenta quatre flacons.

\- Mais non ! Nos potions Poulalard vous donne l'âme d'un des fondateurs. On a appris de nos erreurs grâce au bilan d'Harry.

Draco fit les yeux ronds.

\- Vous voulez dire que ça donnera le même effet que le sort jeté sur Harry ?

\- Et bien oui, mais l'effet est séparé. Avec celle là, tu peux avoir plus de courage…

\- Avec celle-ci, plus d'ingéniosité…

\- Avec elle, tu peux laisser parler tes sentiments les plus troublés… Pour avoir le contrôle et mettre le doigt sur ce qui te chagrine…

\- Et avec la dernière, tu peux établir des plans diaboliques.

Draco attrapa la première fiole rapidement.

\- Hey, attends ! Sais-tu au moins ce que tu viens de prendre !?

Draco rebroussa chemin et déboucha la fiole puis se tourna vers les jumeaux.

\- J'ai besoin de courage !

Puis il en avala le contenu et disparut du couloir.

\- Et bien mon cher frère, un cobaye encourageant !

\- Un testeur hors-pair, en effet !

Draco avait fini toute la fiole et avant de se dire que ça ne faisait aucun effet, il sentit son cerveau danser la samba. Il était à présent sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Il se sentait administré d'une mission de révélation importante.

Il ouvrit en grand les portes de la grande salle.

\- POTTER !

D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor. Il ignora son regard de fureur et se précipita sur lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Malfoy ?

\- Qu'on discute.

\- Bien… Il n'y a rien à dire que tu ne puisses dire devant mes amis, j'espère ?

Draco tourna la tête. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de s'afficher mais le lion en lui se fichait de tout ça. Il ne voulait qu'une chose. Harry se leva en soupirant et ce fut suffisant pour faire bouger Draco.

Il attrapa la cravate d'Harry et approcha rapidement son visage du sien.

\- Tu vas m'écouter, Potter, parce que je ne prendrai pas deux fois de cette foutue potion créée par les Weasley !

Le regard d'Harry fut incertain.

\- Je t'aime ! Tu es content !? Je t'aime depuis… Merde ! J'ai cessé de compter les années, d'accord !? J'ai agi comme un con et je le regrette énormément ! Potter, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de tes lèvres, de ta langue. J'ai envie de te sauter dans toutes les pièces de ce foutu château ! J'ai envie de revoir ta langue autour de ma qu…

Ron se leva d'un bond et plaqua violemment sa main sur la bouche de Draco.

\- QUOIQUE TU AIES L'INTENTION DE DIRE ! PAS ICI, PAS MAINTENANT !

Draco repoussa la main de Ron mais ce fut autour d'Harry de lui couper la parole.

\- D'accord, Malfoy… En privé.

Draco attrapa la main d'Harry et le tira vers la sortie puis s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Il grogna, serra l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts et releva la tête.

\- Granger !

Hermione se leva.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es une fille géniale ! Intelligente, brillante, extraordinaire et tu vaux mieux que beaucoup de sorciers ! Weasley, tu es un type bien ! Luna… Ta couleur de cheveux est parfaite.

Harry pouvait voir le visage de Draco se tordre de douleur à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche.

\- Zabini ! Tu es mon meilleur pote et Goyle... Je suis désolé.

Maintenant, Harry avait un sourire immense sur les lèvres.

\- Ah et une dernière chose ! cria Draco. Celui qui touche à Harry Potter, intimement parlant j'entends, à part moi…. Je trouverai quelque chose pour lui faire regretter amèrement d'y avoir songé, ou de l'avoir fait. Potter est à moi !

Il le tira hors de la salle avant de dire plus de choses qu'il n'était censé dire et se tourna brusquement vers Harry dont le visage idiot brillait d'un sourire goguenard.

\- Alors, ça fait du bien ? dit-il

\- Non ! C'était douloureux… Douloureux mais nécessaire. Harry…

Draco approcha ses lèvres de celle du brun.

\- Tu as vraiment bu une potion de Fred et George ?

\- Puisque je te le dis.

\- Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

\- Bon sang, Potter, ne me fais pas répéter !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

\- Enfin…

Harry combla la distance entre leurs bouches.

 **FIN**

 **Et voilà c'est fini, je vous dis à lundi pour le prochain chapitre de Retour et pour les autres qui n'attendent que du Drarry, j'en ai un bientôt prêt tout chaud dans le four. Koeur sur vous.**


End file.
